


Lingerie show

by Astal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is thinking about sex, Bit smutty, F/M, I wrote this on the plane to Paris, It's really short, Lingerie, Mari is talking about fashion, everybody is happy tho, it's a birthday gift, lot of lace and bows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: “Focus on my designs! This is a fashion show!”One of Adrien’s brows quirked up. “And that’s why you tied me to a chair? I think, I should probably supervise on what kind of fashion shows you’re going...”





	Lingerie show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> I wrote this piece while on thee hours fight to Paris. A day before I was re-reading the TLATB and I got the inspiration from the underwear shopping scene. The first time I came across this fic was when I had a kinda dark period in my life and it was one of few things which made me laugh. I still remember giggling while hiding in the fitting room on my break.  
> Anyways happy late birthday Bully :)

“Can I open now?”  
“Patience, Minou…”  
Adrien huffed, shifting in his seat. He heard her walking around the room, moving stuff and dragging something heavy from the living room.  
“Now?”  
“Ek! No! I said, I’ll tell you when. Just sit back and relax, ok?”  
Smirking, Adrien twisted his wrists just to test his restrains. He wasn’t entirely sure where this is going but for one thing he was certain - he probably won’t be complaining after. They moved in together three months ago and since that glorious day Adrien’s life had became drastically better. Every day was like a dream. Plus he was getting twice as much sex than before. Goodbye stolen minutes of patrols or awkward makeouts in her parents’ house and hello to legit, night long sex, all over their apartment.  
“Ok, you may open your eyes now!”  
Adrien’s eyelids flew open as both his brows went up at the same time. Each of his limbs was tightly tied to a chair by pink ribbons. It was so Marinette to end a restrain with an adorable bow. That was probably the cutest bdsm he had ever seen.  
But a woman in question was nowhere to be seen.  
“Babe?” called Adrien looking around dumbfoundedly. A silent rustle from a chinese screen, which by the way stood in the living room until now, told him his fiancee’s whereabouts.  
“Just a second, Kitty.”  
Adrien shook his head, laughing. This woman really loved to testing his patience. Which was funny because everyone knew he had none.  
“Ok. I’m ready. But just remember - I need your honest opinion, ok?”  
As Marinette stepped from behind the screen, Adrien’s laugh changed into a long wheeze as his heart stopped for a second and lungs filled with air. At the sight of his Lady, dressed in the sexy lingerie set, he suddenly had forgotten how to breathe.  
“Dear God…” he managed to choke, as his eyes savoured the view of the black lace against her porcelain skin. “What the hell are you wearing?”  
Corners of Mari’s pink lips quirked up as she looked down at the black lacy set - tanga panties and babydoll short dress. “Oh this? Remember when I told you I’m thinking about making my own lingerie line?” Adrien gave a nod, licking his lips. Marinette took a step closer and twirled merrily. “So here it is! My latest designs!”  
“Is it my birthday today? Or maybe Christmas came early this year?” asked Adrien, fidgeting impatiently.  
Marinette, holding a thin lace between her fingers, shoot him icy freezing look “Hey we’re not gonna have sex…” she said coldly and he pouted.  
“But I’m already in my undies…” Adrien whined, trying to sound as pitiful as he could and hoping his sad face would soften his fiancée’s heart.  
“Well that’s not my problem” Mari shrugged, making another twirl and presenting her lovely back. “You were already like that when I found you… I don’t care what you’re wearing as long as you’ll pay attention. Just try and focus for a second, ok?”  
“Oh I’m focused” Adrien assured her, his darkening eyes fixed on Mari’s bouncy breasts. “Do you know your left boob is a bit bigger than the right one?” he asked with a dreamy smile, completely ignoring daggers shooting from his fiancée eyes.  
“Not on me!” she hissed, frowning her nose adorably.  
“It’s cute…”  
“Focus on my designs! This is a fashion show!”  
One of Adrien’s brows quirked up. “And that’s why you tied me to a chair? I think, I should probably supervise on what kind of fashion shows you’re going...”  
Mari pouted, folding her arms on the chest.  
“Last time you almost ripped my dress into pieces. I want to talk to you about fashion, without my designs being ruined.”  
A stupid, sheepish smile appeared at man’s face as he remembered their last fashion show, when pounced on his lovely fiancée as soon as he saw her in a beautiful blue sailor dress. But it was not his fault she was so sexy. He simply couldn’t control himself when she was all dressed up, looking so drop dead gorgeous. Not to mention after years of watching anime and reading tons of manga he developed some kind of soft spot for sailor suits. It was like his teenagers dreams came true.  
“Please try to reach to your inner model side and pull him on the surface” Marinette pleaded, as Adrien made an annoyed mewl. There was something else he would like to reach to. “Ok next one!”  
As the show went on, Marinette presented herself in a skimpy red bodysuit, which - what Adrien discovered with a loud moan - had a completely see-through back, and then in a green tulle crop top with matching high-waisted panties to complete the set. Each set was detaily described by model/designer herself as she spun around in front of her one-man audience. Every little detail made Adrien’s blood pressure dangerously rise and his boxer briefs uncomfortably tight.  
“God!” moaned Adrien as soon as Marinette stepped behind from her bedroom screen, presenting a semi soft rainbow lace bra with matching teeny-tiny thongs. “Why are you teasing me like that?”  
“I’m not teasing!” she stomped her feet, oblivious to the fact that this motion made her breasts bounce. Adrien had time focusing on something else.  
And when Mari was modeling a satin set for him consisting of lavender bralette and ruffled shorts a devious plan appeared in Adrien’s mind.  
“Oh and I made a gather belt for this one” she continued to talk merrily and Adrien huffed impatiently  
“Of course you did… you little tease” he muttered under his breath as Mari dove behind the screen and started searching for the third part of the satin set. He heard a rustle as she put on stockings. She danced to the center of the room, twirling, bouncing and giggling, so innocent and pure like she didn’t have a grown, half naked man, tied to a chair in her bedroom.  
“See? You can adjust this belt however you want to. And it has the most adorable lacy bows I’ve ever seen. I got them in this fabric store near the city center…”  
“Well can you show me the back? I’m not really sure of this bottom…”Adrien asked, trying to sound sincere and truly convincing.  
“What about it?” she asked quizzically.  
“Bend over a little… hm… it might be too tight… Yeah. As I thought… too tight. You need to take them off.”  
At first Marinette turned around but then the true meaning of his words reached her and her brow went down, forehead wrinkling. Her smile melted suddenly into cheeky smirk. “You think you’re so clever, Kitty?”  
Without averting her eyes from his, she slid the thumb between her breasts and started unbuttoning her bralette very slowly - one button at the time. Adrien squirmed in his seat. As her top was undone, Mari, laughing maliciously, jumped behind her screen.  
“Aw come on!” he cried out and second later her bra flew up into the air and landed happily on man’s shoulder.  
“That's what you get for trying to be a smartass.”  
“Can I get you something for being cuteass?” he asked and almost felt Mari’s eyeroll. He couldn’t help but smile. Adrien already discovered that the true meaning of his life was teasing her and watching her make that funny annoyed face.

Marinette was in the middle of putting on her next design - the Chat Noir inspired bodysuit with green ribbons when two strong arms snaked around her waist and yanked her from behind the screen.  
Second later she was standing face to face with her fiancée, a Cheshire grin splayed across his stupidly handsome face.  
“But… but I tied you up!”  
Adrien chuckled, undoing one of her bodysuit’s bows. “Ma Cherie… my claws can rip through steel and solid stone. Your pretty ribbons are no match for me.”  
And by that Mari’s first, but surely not last, lingerie show was over.


End file.
